Steve Connor
Steve "The Serpent" Connor is a professional wrestler from the world of CAW, he is currently signed to the XWF. In 2007 Steve Connor would open the "Masters of Professional Wrestling" Wrestling school with long time friend and tag partner Mike "The Viper" Jacobs Early Years 2002-2009 Steve Connor spent his early years in the indy leagues mostly on the mid card. In 2003 He would create a tag team with long time friend Mike Jacobs called "The Masters Of Professional Wrestling" who would go on to dominate the indy tag leagues for years to come. EWA Career 2009-2010 Mike Jacobs signed to the EWA in 2009 along side tag partner Mike Jacobs and wrestling school pupil Dave Crator. While the EWA was short lived Mike Jacobs and Steve Connor saw relative success in the tag division, but neither of them really dipped toes in the singles divisons. XWF Career 2012-Present The Owner aproached Mike Jacobs, Steve Connor and Dave Crator before the initial show, as he belived they would be an asset to the XWF. Mike Jacobs laid out specific contract stipulations that declared that all three of them would sign as long as they were entered into the first ever Demolition Series. The Owner agreed to theese terms and therefor cemented the signing of all three wrestlers. Steve Connor would enter the Demolition series but face defeat in the first round against Big D. Steve Connor has since seen sporadic appearances most notably challenging tag partner Mike Jacobs to a match on episode 25 of Shockwave. The two had an intense battle which as been praised by fans, however Mike Jacobs would prove to be successful and retain the Internet Championship. Retirement from in ring action and final match In one of the final episodes of Aftershock in 2014, Steve Connor announced that he had been suffering from a neck and spine injury for a while now, and it had gotten to the point where he had been told by health officials to stop wrestling. Steve asked for someone out the back to give him one more big match there and then, to finish his career in a memorable way. World Champion Luke Loynes came out to the stage, and offered Steve Connor a world title match in the main event. The match was explosives and chants of "Thank you Steve" broke out during the match. Luke Loynes defeated Steve Connor and then celebrated with him. After Luke Loynes left the ring, Mike Jacobs made his way to the ring to show a sign of respect to Steve Connor. Dave Crator also came out clapping his hands, showing a sign of respect to his previous mentor. Steve Connor left the ring crying and tagging the XWF fans, saying "Thank You" repeatedly. Backstage Role After the match, The Owner approached Steve Connor and offered him a role backstage. Steve Connor with a love for the business said that he would be honoured to be given such a role. Steve now works various roles such as backstage interviewer, help with booking match, and working as a talent scout. Steve also helps out in the XWF Developmental area. Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Serpent Strike Signatures Move(s) *Extreme Dragon Suplex XWF Title History Steve Connor currently has no title history in the XWF. Other Title History *1 x EWA Tag Team Champion *2 x WWWF Tag Team Champion *1 x Ewrestling Silver Champion *3 x Ewrestling Bronze Champion *1 x NFR GLOBAL Champion *2 x NFR Tag Team Champion